veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Another End of Silliness? (Halloween Version)
Silly Sing-Along 3: Another End of Silliness? (Halloween Version) is a new VeggieTales episode. It was released on January 31, 2013. Scallion #1 takes all the Silly Songs away from Larry the Cucumber as an Eevee. Let's find out the question that everybody is asking: "Is this another end of silliness?" Plot: The story takes place at the fast-food restaurant that says, "PAULSEN'S FAST-FOOD". Tigger is working there as a Mario. Larry the Cucumber as an Eevee is there, sitting on the table, alone and fidgeting. His dream happens when "Lance the Turtle" and "Sippy Cup" appear and Scallion #1 has delayed "Silly Songs with Larry". Larry keeps screaming in fright and Tigger rushes over to see if Larry is okay. And then the "VeggieTales Theme Song (Halloween Version)" starts. Tigger is sitting in front of Larry who has an ice pack on his body. Larry is scared and he says that his Silly Songs were taken. So Tigger has a computer-like jukebox with Halloween decoration and Larry nicely tells Tigger to press E-3, so Tigger goes over to the jukebox and presses E-3 and then "Lance the Turtle" plays. Once the song is over, Tigger laughs, but Larry glares at him on the table. Then a stranger without a hat and coat enters the restaurant. Tigger has an idea to cheer Larry up. He then presses a few buttons and then the songs, "Great I Am", "Wrestlers of Japan", and "She Will Be Loved" play. Larry then sobs again so Tigger presses a few more buttons and then the songs, "Pumped Up Kicks", "The Rumor Weed Song", and "Oh, NO!". Tigger laughs again but Larry still isn't cheering up. Just then, the stranger reveals himself to be Scallion #1. Larry scaring at Scallion #1 with a horror factory shriek. Tigger scolds Larry for scaring Scallion #1. Scallion #1 wasn't scare Larry anymore. Larry becomes happy and excitedly goes over to the jukebox and pulls out a DVD disc which reads, "Moids De Faim". He then inserts the disc into the jukebox and the arm places the DVD disc in the player and "Moids de Faim" plays. The show almost ends, . Characters: *Larry the Cucumber *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Scallion #1 Minor Characters: *Archibald Asparagus *Mr. Asparagus *Mrs. Asparagus *Lovey Asparagus *Jimmy Gourd *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bart's Lizard *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Ned's Dog *Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Milhouse's Lion Sing-Along Characters: *Bob the Tomato *Jean-Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Wiggly Turtle Toobies *Pa Grape *Pea Angels *Japanese Wrestlers *Apollo Gourd *Scooter *Maroon 5 *Foster the People *Rumor Weed *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Carrot *Mr. Pea *Scallion #2 *Scallion #3 *Mr. Lunt *Madame Blueberry Songs: #VeggieTales Theme Song (from VeggieTales (1993-present)) #Lance the Turtle (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006)) #Great I Am (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006)) #Wrestlers of Japan (from Sumo of the Opera (2004)) #She Will Be Loved (2002) #Pumped Up Kicks (2010) #The Rumor Weed Song (from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999)) #Oh, NO! (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993)) #Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009)) #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (remake) Category:Holiday Episodes